A Rose on the Beach
by girlyinthetardis
Summary: Some stranger left a rose on a beach... The Doctor leaves his rose on a beach...


**A/N GUYS REVIEWS! Gota know what everyone thinks :)**

"Doctor! This does not look like Midnight…" a young bottle blond woman ,dressed in a pink hoody and jeans, called back into the blue 50s style police box behind her. She pulled a face and stepped out into the wet sand. Looking back at the box she sighed.

"What do you mean 'not Midnight'? " A voice replied from the inside of the box. A tall lanky man with hair that seemed to defy gravity stepped out of the box looking around excitedly. Unlike his companion, who wore a hoody and jeans, the man wore a brown and blue pinstripe suit under a long tan coat.

"I mean," she began "We are on a deserted beach, that looks absolutely nothing like 'the biggest resort planet in the galaxy." She turned exasperatedly towards The Doctor. He was looking around confused, as if trying to figure out where they had landed.

"Well… you are… right, of course you're right, "he said, hand unconsciously going to the back of his neck. "But," he continued trying to get his companion, Rose, to see the good in their situation "we are still in a new place! There's nothing better than to have a look…" The Doctor trailed off as he noticed his jeopardy friendly Rose had wandered off, leaving him to talk to the air. Sighing The Doctor turned again to find her trainer tracks and followed, muttering to himself about wandering off, rules, and robot companions.

"Rose! What have I told you? Don't wander off! I keep telling you. Especially when we don't know where …" he sighed when he realized Rose wasn't listening, instead she was focused on what she saw on the ground 3 feet in front of them.

"Look Doctor, " she began as she pointed to the object. The Doctor cautiously made his way to where she pointed. He heard Rose laugh behind him at his careful manner. He bent to pick up the object and made his way back to her, being sure to keep it behind his back and out of her line of sight.

"Well Doctor? What is it?" she asked, trying to look behind him. The Doctor smiled down at her and with a flourish showed her what he was holding. Rose gasped, The Doctor was holding a rose, but what made Rose gasp was the colour. It was like nothing she had seen before, and that was nothing new to her, when one travels with The Doctor one sees so many new and great things. The petals were blue in the middle and faded to white on the edges. Rose reached out and touched one of the petals lightly.

"What is it?" Rose asked in awe. The Doctor laughed at her reaction and replied, "It's a rose, obviously, but it's not from this planet, it's from Alterisma. One of the largest garden planets in the universe. The people there are pink, and they have fish. Fish that fly! Can you believe that?! I'll have to take you th-" The Doctor stopped his ramblings at the slightly confused, slightly amused look on Rose's face. "What? ' The Doctor asked as she smiled up at him, "Really Rose, what?" by now she was laughing at his confusion.

"I'm sure the planet Aterisma is gorgeous… but I really want to know, why would someone leave such a special rose on a beach like this?" The Doctor shrugged, and handed Rose the rose. Taking the hand that didn't have the rose in it, he turned and began leading them back to the TARDIS.

"We're going to Midnight this time!" Rose laughed as he ran around the console, She sat down on the jump seat.

"Yeah, as if we ever go where you want us to go." She said leaning back.

"OI!" The Doctor retorted as he peered around the time rotor to look at Rose with mock insult. Rose laughed at his expression and stood saying she would be in her room if he needed her.

_Oh Rose, _The Doctor thought as he sunk down onto the jump seat. Thinking back to that day on the beach, The Doctor realized with even more guilt, right now, he was the one who left his Rose on a beach. And he wouldn't be able to get her back. The Doctor stood and wondered through the TARDIS's corridors he stopped outside the door that he knew led to the room that belongs to Rose. Slowly he pushed open the door and sighed at the sight. The room was so Rose, everything in there screamed Rose. From all of the pictures on her walls and on the dresser, to the makeup scattered on the bathroom counter. Everything was so Rose. He went over to the dresser and saw that next to a picture of him and Rose just after Christmas, was the Rose they had found on that beach. The Doctor fingered one of the petals gently and turned and sat on the bed. He wondered how Rose was coping… The Rose he left on a deserted beach somewhere in a parallel Norway.


End file.
